Seasonal decorating has long been a tradition across many cultures. Decorating efforts are often at their peak during the holiday seasons, for example, when Christmas trees become the center of many homes. Ornaments and decorations of a plurality of types are placed to adorn the trees. A feature ornament, such as a star or angel, is typically placed on the highest branch as a tree top decoration. Placement of the feature ornament at the top of the tree is a rather challenging undertaking as it can often be difficult to balance an ornament in a desired upright manner in a desired position above the tree while simultaneously coupling the ornament to the tree. Similar issues apply to the selective coupling of ornaments and decorations throughout homes, businesses, or other suitable environments.